


descensum 𖤐

by m701



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Blood and Violence, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Manipulation, Strong Female Characters, Tom Riddle is His Own Warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m701/pseuds/m701
Summary: `` we therefore commit this body to the ground, earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust; in sure and certain hope of the resurrection to eternal life.tom and thea's tumultuous descent into madness.
Relationships: Tom Riddle | Voldemort & Original Female Character(s), Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Original Female Character(s), Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s)





	1. intro ✧ the xx

**Author's Note:**

> # hello, and welcome to my first fic! for years, i have read stories of fictional characters that comforted me and inspired me to live life to the fullest. and i wish to contribute to this community with more adventures and variety for readers like me. 
> 
> # please correct me if I have made some mistakes, i would like to improve on my writing with your help. 
> 
> # warnings include : graphic depiction of violence and blood, sexual scenes, religious themes, manipulation, toxic relationships, power imbalance, domineering men
> 
> # further warnings will be indicated before the chapter. 
> 
> # please, enjoy!
> 
> lowercase intended, Ⓒ m701 (deia, 2021).

on a cold evening in december 1926, a baby was left at the doorstep of wool's orphanage. his mother, a powerful witch, trapped in love's cold embrace, had an offspring with a man lesser than she. _this precious cherub was destined to bring the earth to its knees._ alone on a curb with nothing but a note with his name, tom marvolo riddle is an intricate mystery with missing leads.

the boy never cried, nor he ever smiled. the woman who picked up tom was called mrs. nole. she was a widow, her husband had left her with little fortune to sustain the orphans’ needs-- and they were needy, wasteful children. tom was raised like the others, with mushy leftovers and day-old milk-- he knew he deserved more than that. so with countless tantrums and hissy fits, he was dubbed an ungrateful wretch. the orphanage hated him, and they made sure to tell him that. 

thea evangeline thompson, born a year older than tom, was a mistake. her father, an abusive man, her mother, a woman broken down by poverty. she was unwanted, and her first breath was her mother’s last. mrs. nole found her in an alley, surrounded by rats larger than her. she wouldn’t have been seen if it weren’t for her cry, a pathetic attempt to hold onto life, and poor mrs. nole was touched. thea was the daughter mrs. nole never had. 

the girl was the only bright thing in the damp, cold orphanage. as she was rocked to sleep with sweet lullabies, children outside were screaming themselves to sleep. nothing was wrong with the world, she said. her head was clouded with pixie dust and dreams.

* * *

the spring of 1934, and little thea was coming out of her shell; her daydreams were starting to fade into thin air, her playroom was becoming clearer to her. old wood-decaying, holes infested with mites, wallpaper peeling off poorly built walls. her monsters were creeping out to haunt her. she was afraid. her pink sheets were stained with tears; the shadows were her friends. mrs. nole did not understand how thea was struggling. after all, she was well-loved. but you see, love does not conquer all. love does not defend you when drunk men come creeping up your room at the dead of night to stroke your thigh and kiss your parts. love does not mend your pieces together when you’re falling apart. love only knows how to take, and take, and take…

_thea came out of her shell too early, too bare._

the summer of 1934 and little tom sought refuge in his books-- a true prodigy, self-taught, and independent. the orphanage was no longer a threat to him, he was only seven, but he knew how to fight back. his scrawny image may have been of no help to him, and his mind was all he had. from newspapers to old textbooks, secondhand novels to cheap comics, all sorts of print he embeds in his memory. he preferred objective subjects rather than baseless stories. There were no heroes, main characters, friends, plot twists, happy endings for tom. he was his own anti-hero, a smart, manipulative anti-hero. 

_tom just needed the perfect victim._

the catalyst was a hole in the wall. see, thea was looking for a change, and it just so happened that the wallpaper was starting to get on her nerves. that dingy, disgusting pattern, looking at her as if it knew all her secrets. she started tearing at it, anxious to see something else. and there it was, a gaping hole, much bigger than her head. the room next to hers belonged to a boy trying to sneak off through a window. thea was watching for a while; as the boy struggled to push the glass up, she decided to speak up.

"please... take me with you."

tom was so shocked, and he had to ask her to repeat herself. 

"how- … i have never even seen you before. how do i know you're real?" 

_what an odd question...what an odd boy_ , thea thought. she has never seen any of the children from the orphanage. what if this was just one of those dreams? and thea was already tired of dreaming. she needed to get a grip. so in a weird trance, the girl started ripping the wall with her bare hands. blood was dripping. tom was screaming. and thea never felt so alive. a few drops of blood were nothing to the promise of escape waiting for her. 

stunned by the horror of such brash actions, tom was scared of the girl. she was a phantom. she was a nightmare-- she was bleeding. oh _god,_ she was bleeding! without thinking too much, his short legs carried him out the door and sought for mrs. cole. 

“help! there’s a girl **in** my wall!” 

mrs. nole was setting up her accounts when the boy busted into her room and said such strange things. with a look of displeasure, the woman stood up to apprehend the boy for the rude interruption.

"tom, my dear, i'm sure it was just a strange dream."

"no! she was bleeding a lot!" 

"well, it must have been a bad dream!"

frustrated with her ignorance, tom grabbed the woman by her hand and dragged her through the corridor. 

"now, what are you doing? tom, let me go this instant! if you don't, i swear i'll make you r-"

it was true. there was a child-sized hole in the wall with blood dripping from its edges. but thea was no longer in the room. and mrs. nole felt her heart drop to her stomach. rushing to the next room where she used to keep thea in, finding it empty and destroyed with only a gaping hole leading to tom. 

"what did you do to thea, you little piece of shit!" mrs. nole never liked the boy, and the thought of him hurting her little girl was more than enough reason for her to lash out at him. 

"you tell me! i have never even seen her before!" 

glaring at the boy harshly, mrs. nole strode past tom's room and searched it thoroughly. chucking pillows, sweeping underneath his bed, opening cupboards, and locking the window. tom was outraged when he saw what she has done, and as he clenched his fist, mrs. nole felt her neck slowly tightening. 

"get. out. of. my. room. now!" with each word, the invisible constraint tightened on her throat. seething with anger, tom's eyes flashed red as the woman hastily ran outside out of fear. it was not the first time tom displayed such power in the orphanage; from his bullies' broken bones to skinned animals, he was the devil incarnate. 

his room was destroyed. he felt his anger leave his body as he choked back his sobs. he blamed the girl, the stupid fucking girl. he hated being trampled on like that. he was possessive towards his objects, his books were his only solace, and he would make sure that those who touched what's his pay dearly for it. 

"i..i'm.. sorry." a fearsome voice said from behind him. the girl rushed back to her room and hid under the bed when tom called for help. seeing the whole ordeal, she only felt foolish and useless as the boy's room got ransacked. 

"go away!" tom roared. he doesn’t like it when people see him cry, nor does he ever want to associate with the girl ever again. glaring hard at the girl cowering in fear, he gritted through his teeth, "you've done enough. stay away from me." 

"no… please. i'm sorry. i'll help you fix your room. please don't leave me… you're all i have!" thea, too, was crying as she held on to the boy's wrist in fear that he would disappear. 

she was pathetic, tom thought. he hated the girl's weakness and her audacity to cry when he was the one who got hurt, not her. not her, for whom he had to suffer the consequences of her stupid actions. he hated her so much that he wanted her bones as an addition to his sick collection. he wanted her dead.

and as if reading his mind, the girl stared at him in shock. 

"i… i have to go." and then she ran, ran from the monsters who wanted to tear apart her soul, ran from the boy who was destined to love her the most.


	2. telepatía ✧ kali uchis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _you know i got a lot to say_   
>  _all these voices in the background of my brain_   
>  _and they tell me everything that you're thinking_   
>  _i imagine what you are already plotting_   
> 

thea had no plan in mind when she left tom. she was not afraid of him. she was afraid of herself. how did she hear the boy’s thoughts? was she going crazy? was she losing too much blood? everything was overwhelming; the sun shone too bright, her breathing too loud, the pounding of her heart too fast. 

seeking comfort under the tree’s shade, she stopped for a moment to calm herself down. there were no children outside, mrs. nole was still looking for her, and thea was truly lost. all she saw were trees and dirt. the place was deserted, no living being in sight. and it brought her comfort as if the world stopped just for her. there was a slight hum in the air, and as she closed her eyes, her thoughts drifted to nothingness. 

mrs. nole found thea sleeping in a park. face caked with mud, blood, and smut. all the matron felt was relief. her sweet little girl was found, she was alive, and she would do **anything** to keep her that way. mrs. nole carried her back to the orphanage and dressed her wounds. the hole in her room was covered by new wallpaper, and she moved thea to her office. 

when thea woke up, two days have already passed. her stomach was grumbling, her legs felt like lead, and her hands were stinging. she was no longer in her room, but she felt the familiarity of the place. 

“h..hello?” she rasped out. and then there was a gasp. mrs. nole rushed towards her and handed her a glass of water.

“my dear! oh, i’m so glad you’re awake. how do you feel? do you remember anything?” the woman looked at her with glassy eyes. she felt loved--truly. yet, all thea wanted was to get away from mrs. nole. 

it was suffocating, just like her room. everything about the orphanage was drowning her, except for tom. it was as if she was handed a piece of string to pull her ashore. tom was that frail yet cruel hope. 

"missus, have you seen the boy?" 

mrs. nole looked at her as if she sprouted two heads, 

"dear, what boy?" 

there was a moment of silence, mrs. nole was planning to pretend everything was alright. that thea never attempted to escape her hold, and everything that happened was just a terrible nightmare for the girl. 

"tom. the boy living next to my room."

and with a sickly sweet smile, mrs. nole assured her that there was no boy named tom in their home.

"you fell and hit your head, sweetheart. you need to eat and rest more."

thea may be innocent, but she was not stupid. 

"don't lie to me, _mother._ i was not born yesterday,” she said as she threw an icy glare towards mrs. nole.

"now, don't use that tone on me, sweetheart. the more you put up with that attitude, the lesser chances of escaping you’ll get.” and with that, the matron smiled as she kissed thea's cheek. "now, eat your porridge."

blinking back her tears, thea clenched her fists, her cuts reopening. she can’t stand being in the same room with the woman, can’t stand the idea of spending eternity with her. 

“if i behave, will you let me see tom?” 

“what makes you think he even wants to see you?”

“he needs me.”

and true enough, the said boy was being beaten to death by billy stubbs. 

* * *

it was another show of power, tom only wanted to threaten the older kids in the orphanage not to mess with him. the incident with thea just made him bolder in his choices. this time, billy was his target. the big bully gained a new friend, and it just so happened that rabbits were the easiest to kill. 

his tricks with animals weren’t surprising, billy was not fooled, and as he gathered his stupid followers, he planned to do the same thing with tom. 

everything was pounding. tom found out that when you close your eyes as you’re being kicked all over will only make the pain intensify as one of your senses is deprived. so he struggled to open his eyes, and there she was. running towards him, an angel in disguise. 

_what a joke._ two tortured souls professing through their pain. 

tom was brought to a hospital, billy and his friends were disciplined. mrs. nole was ashamed as the higher-ups were informed of the situation. the current state of the orphanage was to be inspected by an official. 

the quick twist of events brought satisfaction to thea. people called her a hero, people were now aware of her existence. it meant no more isolation, no more men, no more pain for tom and her.

_at least, that was what it looked like for her at that moment._

she thanked tom for being beaten up, and she thanked the bullies for being stupid. it was now her mission to protect tom and repay his _kindness_ with her loyalty. 

_what a stupid fucking girl._

when tom woke up, a week has passed. his ribs were broken, his head had a concussion, and there was a girl in his hospital room. and if that wasn’t enough, she was staring at him as if he was the only person left in the world. 

“you’re awake! wait, let me get the nurse. do you need anything? how’s your head? are you hungry? thirsty? need some w-”

“shut up.” tom whispered, his throat feeling like a desert, tongue rough like sandpaper. the girl’s annoying voice was even more annoying. his skull felt like cracking. 

“here, drink this. let me just get the nurse,” thea whispered. then she ran out of the room. her heart was speeding faster than necessary; her savior was awake!

it didn’t take long. the check-up only intended to update his vitals, but his stay at the hospital may take two weeks more. it wasn’t bad news to tom if it meant not being with the annoying children at the orphanage--except, of course, the girl watching him as he was being examined. 

“what are you staring at?” he sneered.

“i’m just.. glad you’re alright.” her eyes shining with empathy as she heard what the boy had gone through.

“well, stop it. and stay away from me, i didn’t ask to be saved.”

“i know.” thea smiled at him, “but i felt your pain.” 

tom just stared at her. she never fails to surprise him with her absurdity. 

“what is wrong with you?” 

thea laughed. “there’s nothing wrong with _us_! don’t you think i’ve forgotten how you choked the matron without even touching her?” she was smiling, “i know you, tom. we’re the same.”

“your head’s clearly up in the clouds, girl.” “you don’t know anything.” tom was seething with anger. he remembered the incident with thea and his bloodthirst was resurfacing.

and as if playing with him, thea held his hand. “before you kill me,” she chuckled softly, “at least make an effort to know my name."

"call me thea.” and she softly kissed his knuckles.

the kiss was a symbol of utter respect and loyalty, a kiss a prince would give to his princess. she made a vow to tom, to the devil himself-- a vow fated to bring her eternal damnation.

**Author's Note:**

> # please expect weekly updates!


End file.
